Hell Creek
The scene of Hell Creek appens in the fourth episode (End Game) with the Tyrannosaurus ''and the ''Troodon ''as the main characters. Cast It is first shown two big male ''Tyrannosaurus rex ''were fighting in a beach of Hell Creek, Montana in the Late Cretaceous period (66 M.y). The two males are called Jack Palance and Stumpy. Jack Palance eats the right arm of Stumpy and drives him away. Later is seen Stumpy and his mate Tinkerbelle with their two youngs that were chasing a young ''Pachycephalosaurus ''but they were then driven to Jack Palance territory and they are killed by him. When the parents discover the death of their youngs, in the next day they decide to hunt a ''Triceratops. ''The hunt was successful but Jack Palance appeared in the zone and planned to attack Stumpy. Jack Palance tries to eat is left arm, but Tinkerbelle helps and bites Jack Palance leg. With the Stumpy free he pushes his rival and falls into the horn of the ''Triceratops ''which perforates Jack Palance's neck. In that night Stumpy and Tinkerbelle mates. Two years later, Tinkerbelle puts a cluch of eggs. She protects is nest from heavy rains and hungry ''Troodons. ''When the eggs were mostly hatching, Tinkerbelle ear some squicks in the nest, but when she checks for hatching babys she just find some satisfied mammals. Just one egg survived, and the female ''Tyrannosaurus rex ''puts the egg on it's mouth and shakes it amenably until the egg shell brake. Then hatched a new feathered ''Tyrannosaurus ''called Junior. Eight years later, Junior was now a teenager. An ''Ankylosaurus ''was walking on the beach to eat some berries. While he was eating, a ''Pachycephalosaurus ''was hiding below the ''Ankylosaurus ''belly to escape from hungry ''Troodons. ''The ''Ankylosaurus ''accidentaly sits on one of the ''Troodons ''and the small herbivore escapes later notices that they were chasing him. When the ''Ankylosaurus ''got up, the pair of raptors ran away. Junior come to the beach and played with the ''Ankylosaurus ''but the herbivore attacks him with the tail, and the young predator escapes with an injury. Later, Junior chases the pair of ''Troodons ''into a cave, just in the time when the massive asteroid crashes on Earth. Later, Junior gets out of the cave in the nuclear winter finding it's parents dead. Then, the young ''Tyrannosaurus rex ''was distracted by a mammal, but when was attacking he falls down a cliff and dies. The pair of ''Troodons ''have survived and persisted with more of their kind. The male was hatching his eggs, and the female came back to the out world to hunt something. There were a cockroach that escaped from the chasing ''Troodon ''but the dinosaur is then distracted by the dead Junior and eats some small pieces. When the female comes back to the nest he finds his mate frozen. Their eggs have been also the same destiny, except one. The female kept with the surviving egg and hatches it on the dead Junior's mouth. In the end it is found that Dinosaur Revolution continues with the modern birds. Animals * ''Tyrannosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Troodon * Ankylosaurus * Quetzalcoatlus * Triceratops * Mammal * Avisaurus * Geese Category:Real world location